Querido Diario:
by Mariela-1996
Summary: Ella una joven que jamás supo de su destino hasta que fue arrastrada 500 años al pasado para conocer el amor en un ser solitario y aparentemente frio y sin emociones para crear amistades irrompibles y crear paz en esa época de humanos, hanyou y yokai.
1. El viaje atraves del pozo

**Aclaraciones: La serie Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi si me perteneciera la serie hubiera sido muy diferente**

("") indica los pensamientos de los personajes

(*) la voz interior mientras siga publicando entenderán a que me refiero

**Bueno sin mas distracciones espero que les guste es mi primer fic y si alguien lo ha leído en fanficslandia mi usuario es comotuest para que no piensen que es plagio solo que he decidido publicarlo aquí.**

Querido diario:

Fue así que comenzó mi historia quieren saber quien soy pues mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y esta es mi historia.

Era un día normal como cualquier otro me encontraba en mi habitación alistándome para ir a la escuela, al ver la hora me sorprendí de lo tarde que era y me apresure en bajar.

UPS lamento no haberme presentado mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tengo 15 años mi pasión es cantar y ayudar a los demás en lo que me sea posible.

–Hija apresúrate que llegaras tarde a la escuela–, –si ya voy mama– respondí mientras bajaba apresuradamente para no llegar tarde.

– ¡Hermana! podrías sacar a Buyo del almacén es que no me gusta entrar ahí– me interrumpió mi hermano Souta con un tono temeroso en su voz.

–Está bien– dije lanzado un suspiro resignado por que iba a llegar más tarde de lo que acostumbraba a la escuela pero cuando entre al almacén sentí una extraña sensación.

Y apareció en mi mente una visión de un hermoso hombre vestido con blancas ropas occidentales de un brillante cabello plateado pero al fijarme en su

mirada dorada note una capa de frialdad que recubría su mirada solitaria y deseosa de algo que no pude identificar.

Sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza aparte la imagen de mi mente y me concentre en buscar a Buyo cuando me acerque al pozo tuve la certeza de que algo

grande iba a pasar y así sucedió distinguí una luz extraña y vi un monstruo con cara de mujer y cuerpo de ciempiés que me arrastraba hacia el poso y empezó a decir.

–Entrégame la perla de Shikón– se que tú la tienes– dame la perla–, yo no tengo ninguna perla– le renegué yo a ese horrible monstruo con un rastro de temor en mi voz.

–No mientas puedo sentir su poder– mientras se acercaba a mí, yo en un apto para protegerme puse mis manos frente a mi rostro y en mis manos apareció

un arco y una flecha y se la dispare como pude me aleje del monstruo y subí por el pozo.

**Continuara**


	2. Encuentro

Al salir del pozo descubrí que no me encontraba en la caseta donde se encontraba el poso sino en otro sitio me adentre en el bosque y vi que cerca no se encontraba mi casa ni nada parecido, sólo una pequeña aldea que se veía a lo lejos.

De pronto sentí un presentimiento y mi corazón se aceleraba y sentí como si alguien muy especial para mí estuviera cerca y de un momento a otro apareció la imagen de ese hermoso hombre en mi mente –"Y si se trata de el"–

–Pero en que estoy– pensando me reproche en voz baja pero a un así me asome entre unos arbustos y lo observe a él.

El chico que había aparecido en mi mente antes de ser arrastrada hasta aquí.

_De frente a los arbustos donde estaba oculta Kagome se encontraba Sesshomaru Lord y Príncipe de las tierras del Oeste tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que tenía una espectadora.

–"Esta soledad cada día está consumiendo mas mi alma–, pero jamás debo demostrar mis sentimientos y parecer débil frente a los demás se lo prometí a mi madre antes de morir–, aunque antes de morir mi madre tan poco tuve muchos tiempos felices mi madre era la única persona que me conocía como soy en realidad y fue asesinada por unos humanos deseosos de poder"–

Mientras pensaba esto una frágil y traslucida lágrima se deslizaba por su bello rostro rompiendo el margen de su estoica postura revelando su tristeza.

Kagome contemplo con dolor todas las emociones tristes que pudo contemplar en sus dorados ojos pero se le partió el alma al ver esa frágil lagrima deslizarse por su hermoso rostro.

Así que alejándose un poco empezó a entonar una bella melodía con una hermosa y suave voz dedicada especial mente para él.

Toma Mi Mano

Toma mi mano

Ya todo estará bien

No debes llorar.

Sé que es difícil

Pero yo estaré aquí

No te sientas solo.

Si todo está mal

Y no puedes más

Puedes buscarme.

Sé que tú en mi lugar

Lo harías también

Sin pensarlo.

Sé que duele caer

Yo ya estoy aquí

Para ti.

Como ayer

Como hoy

Sabes que

Puedes buscarme.

Sé lo que sientes

Y aunque parezca así

No es el final.

Esto no es fácil

Pero yo estaré aquí

No te sientas solo.

Sé que tú en mi lugar

Lo harías también

Sin pensarlo.

Sé que duele caer

Yo ya estoy aquí

Para ti.

Como ayer

Como hoy

Sabes que

Puedes buscarme.

Sesshomaru al oír tan dulce voz se dedico a escuchar y sintió como si esa canción solo fuera dedicaba especialmente para él.

Así que sin hacer ningún sonido se acerco hasta el lugar donde se entonaba esa dulce melodía y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento era una hermosa mujer de pelo cual ala de cuervo, piel de porcelana con un lindo rubor por el sol, de labios color cereza y ojos color azul cual mar en calma.

Pero también vestida con extraños ropajes sin embargo lo que lo dejo sin palabras fue su dulce aroma a sakuras y flores silvestres.

Me sentí observada y ahí estaba el de pie en toda su estatura que pude calcular era 1.90, así que para no parecer descortés le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa y le hice una pequeña reverencia.

–Hola ¿como estas?– Puedo ayudarle en algo.

Le pregunte yo esperando algo nerviosa su respuesta, para oír el sonido de su voz para guardarlo para siempre en mi memoria.

Pero el solo dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde vino –"tal vez sea una persona de pocas palabras y por eso no me respondió– "pensé yo algo extrañada por su comportamiento, pero un poco más alegre porque en su mirada pude ver que ya no estaba tan triste.

Como cuando lo había observado –"ojala le haya gustado mi canción"– pensé algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

Cuando me pare a observar mejor donde estaba me di cuenta de lo hermoso y fresco que era este lugar seguí caminando y pude observar el árbol que hay en mi casa y me acerque al él a ver si descubría donde me encontraba.

Rodee un poco el árbol pero clavado en él por una flecha había un muchacho de pelo plateado y unas monísimas orejas de perro, así que sin pensarlo me acerque a él y pude ver que respiraba y parecía dormido.

De un momento a otro sentí varias presencias a mí alrededor y vi que había varios hombres armados.

–Aléjate del árbol del temible InuYasha– me dijo uno de esos hombres.


	3. Verdades por Descubrir

Voltee algo asustada y me aleje del muchacho al que habían nombrado como InuYasha.

Pero fue algo tarde porque ya me tenían sujetada y llevaban a la aldea que había visto a lo lejos.

–Llamen a la anciana Kaede– oí que pronuncio un aldeano mientras me dejaban en medio de la aldea frente a todos esos desconocidos que me miraban con temor y asco

Dirigí la mirada hacia adelante al sentir una presencia diferente a las demás y vi acercarse a una anciana con un parche vestida de Miko, al verme me hecho un polvo extraño y pronuncio unas palabras que no pude alcanzar a oír bien.

–Parece que no es un demonio– dijo la anciana mientras se acercaba a mí para verme más de cerca –eres un espía o algo parecido muchacha– me pregunto y yo adquiriendo una pose de seriedad le respondí –No soy ningún espía– .

_La anciana Kaede se quedo sorprendida al ver mi expresión y me dijo.

–Te pareces a mi hermana Kikyo–, después de eso les dijo a los aldeanos que no era ninguna amenaza ni una espía y me llevo hacia una cabaña que parecía ser su hogar.

–De dónde eres pequeña– me pregunto, –pues soy de Tokio– le respondí algo cansada por los sucesos de hoy.

–De Tokio es de ahí de dónde vienes– susurro algo extrañada

–Quieres comer algo– me pregunto amablemente, –si gracias– le respondí mientras la anciana me pasaba un cuenco con sopa.

Al terminar de comer sentí como una presencia se acercaba –"parece que es ese monstruo ciempiés"–se acerca– susurre en voz baja pero parece que no tanto porque la anciana Kaede me alcanzo a escuchar.

–Que se acerca pequeña– me pregunto, pero se quedo callada un momento.

Y dijo –se acerca un yōkai– mientras salía de la cabaña.

Salí apresurada detrás de ella y pude ver al monstruo que me había atacado antes atacar y masacrar a la aldea –"debo alejarme para que no dañe a personas inocentes."–

–Oye horrible monstruo es a mí a quien buscas– le grite mientras el monstruo volteaba a verme y empezaba a decir:

–Entrégame la perla de Shikón. –

La anciana pareció sorprendida al escuchar eso y me volteo a ver algo confusa.

Me aleje corriendo de la aldea por un pequeño sendero que conducía al bosque donde estaba ese muchacho Inuyasha pero no le tome importancia, llegue al árbol y me resbale y solté un grito de dolor.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí y vi que el muchacho estaba despierto y empezó a hablarme.

–Oye Kikyo por que no te defiendes– le respondí un poco enojada por la confusión y le dije –mi nombre no es Kikyo es Kagome –, pero me quede callada al sentir la presencia del monstruo acercarse –"se acerca"– mientras al mismo tiempo el joven susurraba –ya está aquí –.

Al subir la mirada pude ver al monstruo sobre nosotros mientras me atacaba y me lanzaba al aire logro morderme en el constado y de mi interior salió un perla color violáceo –"así que esa es la perla de Shikón"–.

–Porque se encontraba en mi interior susurre –.

Pero entonces hoy una voz en mi interior que decía: –*No temas pequeña, debes estar junto a él, el siempre te ha esperado, no lo dejes solo. –

–Está bien– susurre débilmente mientras en mi mente aparecía la imagen de aquel muchacho de blancos ropajes.

Me levante y tome la perla y de pronto entre mis manos apareció un arco y un carcaj de madera blanca con flechas con punta de cristal.

–Esto te servirá para protegerte de los que te quieran hacer daño– susurro la voz que había oído en mi mente –"gracias"– pensé

Y después voltee a mirar al monstruo y le dispare una de mis nuevas flechas y se destruyo al instante pero al liberar ese poder la flecha que mantenía al joven Inuyasha se desintegro.

Voltee a ver este hecho y pude ver como la energía de un color rojizo de ese muchacho se restauraba, –imposible ha roto el sello de mi hermana Kikyo que mantenía dormido al temible Inuyasha – escuche el susurro de la anciana Kaede– detrás de mí.

Pero volví mi atención al joven Inuyasha al sentir que su aura se volvía oscura con intenciones de hacerme daño.

–Entrégame la perla de Shikón Kikyo si no quieres que te descuartice–

–Ten cuidado niña– grito la anciana Kaede mientras me lanzaba un rosario usa esto me dijo solo tienes que pronunciar una orden.

Lo pensé un poco y luego sonreí –ABAJO– y vi como las piedras del rosario se cerraban alrededor del cuello del muchacho y lo hacían irse de cara al suelo.

–Eso es para que no sigas llamándome Kikyo para eso mi madre me puso un nombre y es Kagome. –

–Como que no eres Kikyo puedo detectar su repugnante olor el cual no soporto– se acerco un paso a mí y olfateo un poco, –es cierto no eres Kikyo. –

–Ves ya te lo había dicho– pero me quede callada al oír esa voz susurrar en mi mente *Pequeña lo has hecho bien, pero recuerda el te necesita y tu lo necesitas a él*

–Oye tonta me estas escuchando– me saco de mis pensamientos Inuyasha.

–O lo siento– le respondí –que decías–

–Pues que una tonta y débil humana como tú no sabría usar el poder de la perla de Shikón así que exijo que me la entregues–

– ¡Como que tonta!– le respondí enojada, –pues sabes que no me importa así que ABAJO. –

Y lo vi caer de cara al suelo por segunda vez mientras me aguantaba las ganas de reírme a carcajadas.

–Quieres dejar de hacer eso– me grito enfadado Inuyasha.

–Solo si dejas de decirme tonta– le respondí algo enojada por su contestación

–Kagome como hiciste eso– me pregunto la anciana Kaede ya recuperada del shock, –bueno si se lo digo sinceramente ni yo misma lo sé. –

–Bueno hablaremos con más calma en la aldea así que sígueme Kagome– puedes pasar la noche hoy en mi cabaña, –gracias anciana Kaede– le respondí algo cansada después de usar unos poderes que jamás imagine que tenía.

–Vamos Inuyasha tu también debes estar cansado después de estar en ese árbol tanto tiempo. –

–Me niego a dormir en una aldea llena de humanos– exclamo irritado Inuyasha, ––pues está bien puedes dormir donde tú lo prefieras– le respondí algo cansada de su brusca manera de actuar.

–Anciana Kaede ya podemos irnos para que pueda hacer todas las preguntas que quiera y responder algunas de mis interrogantes.–

En otro lugar:

–"Que fue esa energía tan poderosa pero pura"– pensó algo sorprendido el Inu- yokai mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de esa hermosa humana de extraños ropajes –"imposible, pero porque pienso en ella solo es una sucia humana se reprendió"– pero en su rostro no se demostró ninguna emoción.

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la odiosa voz de su sirviente Yaken.

¡Amo bonito! –porque me ha dejado abandonado en ese lugar– mientras lágrimas salían de sus saltones ojos amarillos.

–Ya cállate Yaken– respondió el yokai mientras le daba una patada a su sirviente por haberle llamado amo bonito, mientras se adentraba en sus pensamientos ––––"que fue esa sensación sentí como si algo fuera a suceder muy pronto"–

Mientras dirigía su dorada mirada al cielo para contemplar la luna.

En la aldea

–Bueno ya que llegamos debe tener muchas preguntas anciana Kaede a sí que pregúnteme lo que quiera– le respondí mientras le sonreía amablemente.

–Pues si me dejas pequeña quisiera saber de dónde eres tus ropajes son muy extraños inquirió la anciana algo curiosa. –

–Pues como había dicho antes soy de Tokio Japón. –

–Yo nunca había oído de una región con ese nombre– me respondía la anciana sorprendida.

–Pues yo tampoco estoy muy segura solo sé que ese monstruo me trajo hasta aquí atreves del pozo–, te trajo por el pozo– respondió sorprendida la anciana, –si me trajo por el pozo le respondí algo confusa por su sorpresa.–

–Lo siento niña debes estar confusa es que hay es donde tiramos los huesos de los demonios que han atacado esta aldea.–

–Y a eso que tu llamas monstruo era un yōkai–, un yōkai dije yo algo sorprendida y a mi mente vino una de esas tantas historias que me contaba mi abuelo siempre de pequeña– "en la época Sengoku donde la tierra estaba habitada por humanos, yōkai y hanyō existió una perla que fue creada a partir de la unión del alma de una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko y almas de miles de demonios por esta perla se libraron varias batallas y quedo contaminada por eso fue entregada a los humanos con poderes espirituales monjes o sacerdotisas para su purificación"–

–Así que la época Sengoku– susurre sorprendida.

¿Qué te pasa niña? –Te has quedado callada de repente, – o lo siento exclame algo sorprendida por su repentina interrupción mientras salía de mis pensamientos.

–Es que ese comentario suyo me ha dejado algo inquieta porque creo que he viajado al pasado. –

–Al pasado– inquirió la anciana sorprendida –y porque piensas eso–

–Es que si esta es la era Sengoku yo vengo de 500 años en el futuro– le respondí algo nerviosa, –si lo que me cuentas es verdad dijo la anciana eso respondería porque la perla a aparecido de nuevo en esta época, dijo Kaede, pero ya no le demos más vueltas al asunto ya es muy tarde y tu deberías descansar–.

–Gracias– le conteste algo soñolienta –pero usted también debería dormir– le inquirí yo algo preocupada.

_Oh gracias querida ya no estoy tan joven para estar desvelándome.

_Bueno gracias y buenas noches anciana Kaede y que tenga dulces sueños le susurre mientras mis parpados se cerraban lentamente.

_Buenas noches pequeña Kagome,

_Que no piensas salir de ahí Inuyasha

_Feh no me molestes anciana mientras se subía de un salto a un árbol cerca de ahí

**Continuara**


End file.
